


Affection

by DankSwag420



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone just lives an average life, Fluff, Heure is a bisexual king!!, Heure just loves Sougo, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Ora can actually be nice to Heure sometimes, Sougo Geiz Tsukuyomi Heure and Ora are really good friends, Sougo is a bisexual king!!, They're not trapped in the school, i might incorporate some actual Rider stuff later on, im not good at writing action, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSwag420/pseuds/DankSwag420
Summary: I'm not great with summaries so...this is just going to be all about Sougo/Heure, yeah that's it
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo & Myoukouin Geiz & Tsukuyomi | Alpina & Ora & Heure, Tokiwa Sougo/Heure (Kamen Rider Zi-O)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Obvious

Heure was engrossed in his thoughts. His head was filled with many different hypothetical's, all involving different outcomes to his quest, the quest of gaining Tokiwa Sougo's affection. Most of his thoughts were positive but a few pessimistic ones leaked in with the hopeful ones.

Heure wasn't completely sure when he started falling in love with his senpai but he was sure that he was in love with Sougo for a couple of months now. There were so many times when he was so close to confessing but every single time, his anxiety took over him and he would always decide against it. Suddenly he felt himself crash into something. "Heure! Watch where you're going!" The familiar voice rings in Heure's ears, he stares up and sees who he expected to see, Ora. Heure had known Ora ever since he was little, the two had been together through thick thin and even though Ora wasn't the nicest person alive, Heure still had immense trust in her. "Oh, sorry." Heure replies. Ora scoffs and raises her leg up and stomps on Heure's foot. "Owwwww ow ow ow ow ow ow! I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?!" Heure shouts. Ora let's out a small chuckle and continues speaking. "What were even thinking about that was so important, that you completely disregarded the real world?" She asks. "Ah, nothing in particular, just thinking about alot of stuff." Ora's mouth converts into a large smile and she giggles to herself. "Were you thinking about how much you love Tokiwa?"

Heure's heart skips a beat, he can also feel his cheeks light up into a bright shade of red. Ok, well maybe Heure doesn't have IMMENSE trust in Ora, since he never actually told Ora about his massive crush on Sougo. Why? He just thinks that she'd tell Sougo and completely ruin Heure's chance of getting together with him. "H-H-how do you know about that?!?! Heure is able to stammer those words out, but his brain is unable to even think of any other words to say. "Come on, everyone knows about your crush on Tokiwa, even Geiz and Tsukuyomi know! You're so obvious. Well, everyone except Tokiwa knows. Surprisingly." Ora replies. Heure let's out a sigh of relief, so his chances aren't completely ruined. Then something crosses his mind. "Wait, how come you, Geiz and Tsukuyomi haven't told him?" Ora roles her eyes and let's a sigh escape her lips. "Geiz and Tsukuyomi are Sougo's best friends, so they want him to learn about it himself." Ora stops for a moment, but continues after a couple of seconds. "The reason why I didn't tell him, is because I do genuinely care about you. So, I want you to work up the courage to walk up to him and tell him how you feel." When she's finished speaking, Ora walks past Heure and go's into the main courtyard. Heure smiles and thinks that maybe he should put more trust in Ora.


	2. Messages At The Dead Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heure text's Ora in the middle of the night

Heure couldn't sleep. His mind was racing, most of his thoughts were about Sougo. After hearing what Ora had said today, he was thinking about if he was ready or not to confess. He looks at his bedside table and fumbles his hand across the table in search of his phone. When he finally takes hold of it, he flips the switch to his lights and turns his phone on. He enters his password and goes into his texting app. He gets to Ora and taps on her profile.

H: Hey Ora, can we talk?

A couple seconds pass without any response, and Heure begins to think he should just go back to sleep. Suddenly a text appears below his.

O: Fine. What is it?

H:I'm worried 

O:About what?

H: About telling Sougo. What if I mess it all up? Hell, I don't even know if I have the courage to confess to him 

O: Well, how about walking up to him and saying "Hey baby, wanna come back to my house and have some fun?"

Heure freezes for a second after reading that text, he instantly feels his face light up into a bright shade of red. He doesn't even notice that a couple seconds pass until he notices Ora's new message 

O: What, too much?

H: Of course!!! He'd absolutely hate me if I said that

O: Fine.....ok, how about this "Hey Sougo, you look pretty good in that uniform. Those pants make your butt look really nice."

H: Stop it!!!!!! Take this seriously!!!!

O: OK OK OK OK 

H: I just thought of something, what if he doesn't even like guys??

O: Just bring it up during a conversation 

H: If i do that he'll instantly think I'm in love with him

O: So what? You are in love with him, right?

H: I am but I don't want to basically confess like that 

O: Just chance it, confess to him and hope that he likes guys 

H:......I dunno.....

O: Well, you don't want an awkward conversation about if he likes dick or not, do you?!?!?!??!?!?!

H: NO, but chancing it might be even more awkward IF HE DOESN'T LIKE GUYS 

O: You can be so annoying to deal with sometimes, you know that?

H: I'm sorry, OK?! I'm just worried 

O: Heure, you can't always count on me to give you answers. You need to do what you think will work, OK? Just think about it a bit longer 

H: Sure, OK. Goodnight Ora

O: Night 

Heure closes the app and turns off his phone. He places it on his bedside table, flicks off the lights and covers himself in his blanket. He sighs and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted the first note, so here's the summary of what I said. Thanks for reading the fic!! I appreciate it!! If you want a better Sougo/Heure fanfic then please check out this user's one https://archiveofourown.org/users/realxeyez/pseuds/realxeyez The fic is called 'rose colored boy' and its much better than this one so please read it. Their Sougo/Heure fic inspired me to make this one. Thanks again, if you have any piece of criticism then feel free to comment it


	3. A Totally Normal Day In The Life Of Tokiwa Sougo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, this is a completely average day for Sougo where absolutely nothing surprising happens

The day began as it always did with Sougos alarm clock screeching into his ears, alerting him that it was time to get ready for school. He ate his breakfast, got dressed and rode off on his bike.

When he arrives near the school, he waits by a park thats close to the school and waits for Geiz and Tsukuyomi. Sougo's ears perks up when he hears footsteps getting near him. He raises his head up slightly and sees Geiz and Tsukuyomi walking towards him. "Good morning!" Sougo says, accompanying his greeting with a bright smile. "Morning." Geiz replies coldly. "C'mon Geiz, atleast add a bit of energy!" Tsukuyomi shouts, lightly slapping Geiz on the shoulder. Geiz groans and takes in a deep breath. "Morning!! There, better?" Geiz says. "A bit better but next time, probably do it like that the first time." Sougo answers, adding a small chuckle at the end. Most of the walk from then on is surprisingly quiet, with only small talks about the weather, how they slept and so on and so forth. Sougo then notices the lack of two certain individuals from their walk. "Hey, do either of you know where Ora and Heure are? Sougo asks. Geiz shrugs and glances toward Tsukuyomi. "Ora text me this morning about how she's gonna be running late, I don't know why Heure isn't here yet, though." Tsukuyomi responds. _That's not like either of them_ Sougo thinks to himself. When they arrive at the school, they all disband and head to their respective classes.

The day go's on as normal, well until it was time for the second lunch break of the day. When Sougo arrives in the cafeteria he notices Tsukuyomi, Geiz and Ora (who came in a couple of minutes after Sougo, Geiz and Tsukuyomi entered the building) seemingly discussing something. When Sougo gets close to the table they stop talking and correct their posture so that they are sitting up straight. Sougo puts his lunch on the table and sits down next to Geiz. "So, what were you guys talking about?" Sougo asks, tilting his head slightly. "Ora smiles and starts speaking "Oh, we were chatting about this." She raises a white envelope from below the table. It has Sougo's name written on it. Sougo stares blankly at the envelope for a couple of seconds, not knowing what its meant to mean. He finally says "Huh?" Ora slides the envelope to Sougo and says "Just read it." Sougo takes hold of it and opens it. Inside is a small piece of paper with writing on it. It reads 'Sougo, I'd love to speak with you after school, well if you're free. I need to tell you something that I've keeping in me for so long. If you're free then can you please come to the park near the school?' It ends there, no name no sign-off, nothing. "What did it say?" Tsukuyomi asks, intrigue clear in her voice. "Um, well.....someone wants to meet me in the park after school." Sougo responds, a tone of confusion evident in his answer. Ora smiles. "Sounds like someone's in love with you!" She says, keeping her smile on her lips. Sougo's face turns a bright red and he uses his hands to try (and fail) to cover his blush. "H-H-How did you get this?" Sougo asks, moving his fingers away from his eyes so that he can look at Ora. "It was just on my desk in my last class. I don't know who it's from." Ora says. Geiz turns his head and stares at Sougo. "So, you gonna go and see what it's about?" After a couple of silent seconds, Sougo gives him an answer. "Yeah, I'll go. I'm sure it has nothing to do with someone being in love with me. They probably just need to ask me something!" Tsukuyomi rolls her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She says. A bell rings, and everyone starts leaving for their classes. On his way to his next class, something crosses Sougo's mind. _I was so busy wondering about the letter, I didn't even ask about Heure. He was with us during our first break but he wasn't with this time.....I'm sure he's fine_ Sougo thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter, it means a lot to me!! In chapter 4, I'll probably have Heure confess but I'm not sure what to do past that point, especially about Sougo's reaction. I don't know if I should make it that he doesn't start dating Heure until a later chapter (Ch. 6?) or if they start dating then and there. I don't know!!! Also I didn't know how many breaks in between classes Japanese students get, so I just went with two since that's what it is in Ireland. It probably is two actually. I'm not too sure if I wrote Tsukuyomi and Geiz all too well since...I don't know I just have feeling. I think I wrote Sougo pretty OK though. Once again thanks for reading this chapter and if you have any piece of criticism, feel free to comment them!!


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There he was, standing alone in the park, waiting for a mysterious individual

There he was, standing alone in the park, waiting for a mysterious individual. _Why did I even decide to do_ this? Sougo thought. All his friends had already gone home, why didn’t he? To be honest, Sougo didn’t know why he was still here. For all he knows, the person he’s waiting for could be a massive creep. After waiting for a couple more minutes, Sougo decides that he should just go back to his uncles shop. Suddenly, a voice calls out to him “Sougo-Senpai, wait!!” Sougo turns his head back to see where the voice was coming from and sees Heure running towards him. When Heure catches up to Sougo he sends him a bright smile. “Wait, where you the person that wanted to meet up?” Sougo asks, a hint of surprise in his voice. Heure nods vigorously. “How come you didn’t want to talk when the others were around? Actually, never mind. What did you want to talk about?” Sougo accompanies his question with a beaming smile. A light blush appears on Heure’s face, he turns his head away from Sougo’s gaze. “You’re so kind Sougo-Senpai. I feel bad for wasting your time...” Heure trails off into quiet mumbles. Sougo keeps his smile on his face and starts speaking “Don’t worry about it! I’d be a pretty bad king if I didn’t care about my subjects. I’d be an even worse king if I completely ignored my people when they need to talk. Plus, you’re my friend!” Heure turns his head back to Sougo and is treated with his beaming smile. Heure’s blush spreads further across his face. He takes in a deep breath and begins to speak “I wanted to tell you....that...I...like you...” Sougo’s expression doesn’t change whatsoever. “I like you too.” Sougo says. “Really?!” Heure exclaims, excitement all too clear in his voice. “Yeah, you’re one of my closest friends! Of course I like you!” Sougo shouts, his smile still as bright as ever. Heure’s expression changes from one of happiness and excitement, to one only featuring a frown. “No...I mean, I _like_ like you.” Heure says, his voice just above a whisper. Sougo tilts his head slightly, his smile almost gone. Heure's frown grows larger. “I mean that I love you!!”

Silence fills the air, Heure’s words linger in Sougo’s mind. _Heure is....in love with me?_ Sougo thinks. “Heure...” He says. Heure turns his head away from Sougo’s stare. Sougo tries his hardest to think of something to say, but nothing comes to mind. "I-I-I just needed to tell you that....I've been in love with you for so, so, so long. I know you don't feel the same way about me...."Heure begin to mumble after those words leave his lips. Sougo closes the distance between the two and places his hand on Heure’s shoulder. Heure turns his head back around, his eyes meet Sougo's. "I feel the same." Sougo says. Heure’s eye's go wide. Was what he just heard his imagination? It had to have been, there was no way that Sougo actually said that. Right? "What I'm trying to say...is that I feel the same way. About you, I mean." Sougo says. Oh god...that wasn't Heure's imagination, was it? Sougo said (Well, he insinuated) that he loves Heure. Heure’s blush intensifies. "Sougo-Senpai....you...you like me?" Sougo gives him a small smile and says "Yeah, I really like you." Heure freezes completely after hearing those words. Sougo's warm smile quickly turns into an expression of worry. "Heure, are you ok?" Heure shakes his body for a second or two. A wide smile crosses his lips. "Yeah, I'm completely fine!! I'm actually feeling amazing!! I'm just so happy!!" Heure exclaims. Sougo let's out a sigh of relief. Then suddenly a thought crosses Sougo's mind andhe quickly checks the time on his phone. "Oh shit, I need to get going." Sougo says. A small frown appears on Heure’s lips, but it quickly fades away. "Me too." Sougo gives Heure a beaming smile. "How about we talk later? W-Well I mean if you want to, if you don't I ge-" "Yeah, I'd love to!" Heure interrupts. "Oh ok, right! Well, talk to you later then!!" Sougo says, beginning to take a few steps back. Heure nods and takes a few steps back aswell. They wave each other goodbye and head towards their homes.

Sougo was just lying on his bed, scrolling through random things on his phone. It had been a couple of hours since they both confessed, but neither had actually decided to message the other. Sougo heads into his texting app, and taps on Heure’s name. Sougo decides against texting him since he might be doing something and he could be busy, but Sougo eventually decides to chance it.

S: Hi Heure! Are you free to talk?

After a second or two, a new message appears.

H: Yep, I'm free!

S: Great! I want to ask you something, well if you're fine with answering it. Since we both know how we feel about each other, what's our relationship going to be now?

No new message pops up on the screen, and Sougo begins typing.

S: Sorry Heure, did I make you uncomfortable?

H: No, of course not. I was just thinking....well, I mean, do you want to be in a relationship?

S: Yeah, I do! Do you?

H: Yeah! So....are we dating now?

S: Yeah, well, I mean, if you really want to

H: Sougo-Senpai, I'd love if you were my boyfriend! 

Sougo can feel his face turn a bright shade of red. Seeing that Heure said that he'd love if he was his boyfriend, was just so, _so_ nice to see. 

H: Sougo-Senpai?

S: Oh sorry, something just happene.

H: Alright, you had me worried for a second. Sougo-Senpai...do you want me to be your boyfriend?

S: Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Like a lot. But just one thing to remember, you can just call me Sougo! No need for the 'Senpai'!

H: But Sougo-Senpai, you're still a year above me...

S: Does it really matter? Now that we're...you know...I don't think there's any reason to use an honorific.

H: Are you sure?

S: Of course I'm sure!

H: OK, since you want me to.

Sougo smiles to himself.

H: Oh, I need to go now Sougo. Can we talk more tomorrow?

S: Of course. Goodnight Heure!

H: Thank you! Goodnight!

Sougo contemplates whether or not to sent one final message to Heure. He decides to try it and see how it works out.

S: Love you Heure!

After a few seconds without a reply, Sougo thinks that sending that text might have been a bad decision and decides to delete it, until he notices a new text below his own.

H: Love you too!

Sougo immediately decides to not delete it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this chapter! So yeah, I decided to have them get together in this chapter. I'm currently planning on making the next couple of chapters much longer than these 4. I even have a couple of ideas for different fics altogether, though I don't know of any of them will come to fruition. I'm really hoping I wrote Sougo and Heure well in this chapter since I want to write the characters as closely as I can to the way they act in the show. Also on a side note, I saw the finale to 7 Zi-Os while writing this and without spoiling anything, I thought the ending was pretty bad. Once again thanks for reading and if you have any piece of criticism, please feel free to comment them!


	5. My Day Is Always Better When You’re Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to put as the summary so...this is just a chapter about Sougo and Heure just being cute together (I hope it’s cute)

Sougo hates how worried he is. When he woke up, he promised Heure that he would he come pick him up. And he was doing just that, traveling on his bike to Heure’s home. Sougo’s heart was beating out of his chest. What was so worrying about picking up his new boyfriend? Exactly that. He was picking up his boyfriend. Something about that simple idea, felt so gigantic in scale that it could rival the hardest task you could do. What if Sougo messed something up? What if he was just a second later than Heure was hoping for? How would Heure react? Would he be upset? Would he be angry? Would he be- you know what, Sougo was probably worrying too much. When Sougo arrives, he stops his bike and waits just a couple of seconds before Heure’s front door swings open. Heure runs towards Sougo and gives him warm smile. “Good morning Heure.” Sougo says, giving Heure his own smile. Heure wraps his arms around Sougo’s left arm and says “Good morning!” Sougo feels his heartbeat rise. His heartbeat had gone down from what it was earlier, but now it was all the way back up to what it was. “Sougo?” He’s snapped back to reality after hearing his name be said. Sougo notices Heure’s confused stare and speaks. “Oh sorry, I just uhhhh, got distracted.” A small frown crosses Heure’s lips. “Do you want me to let go?” He asks. Almost immediately Sougo ansewers the question with a fast “No.” Heure gives him a beaming smile and places his forehead on Sougo’s shoulder. Sougo can’t get over how cute his boyfriend can be. Whether it’s the way he smiles, the way he looks at Sougo or the way he acts, Heure always finds a way to make Sougo’s heart flutter. Then something suddenly hits Sougo, well metaphorically of course. Sougo gently taps Heure’s back, when Heure raises his head from Sougo’s shoulder, Sougo begins speaking "Ummm, as much as I'd like to stay like this, we need to go to school..." An intense blush crawls across Heure's face and he quickly releases Sougo. "Sorry...I was just really happy to see you..." Heure says. Sougo raises up his hand, and gently places his palm on Heure’s head. "I didn't mind." Sougo says, a gentle smile plastered on his face. 

During their walk they make casual conversation, until they meet up with their friends. "So, I'm guessing it worked out?" Ora asks, her gaze fixated on Heure. "Huh? Oh wait, yeah, it did sort of work out..." Heure says, quickly going silent after the end of the sentence. Ora chuckles and says "I bet you wouldn't of told him without my help." Heure sighs and glances at Sougo before looking back at Ora. "I would've told him! At some point..." He shouts. "Yeah right." Ora scoffs. The walk continues as if nothing happened when they first met up. Heure doesn't really focus on what everyone else is talking about, he keeps his attention on Sougo. He doesn't really know why he's only focusing on Sougo, it just...happened. Heure does add in slight hums or nods, trying to make it seem as if he's focusing on whatever their saying. "Hey, are you not focusing either?" Sougo whispers, leaning in closer to Heutre so that everyone else doesn't hear. "Sort of." Heure whispers, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, same for me." Sougo whispers. The two stay silent for a couple seconds, until Heure whispers "Can we hold hands?" A small blush crosses Sougo's face and nods. A beaming smile appears on Heure’s lips and he and Sougo interlace their fingers. Heure moves slightly closer to Sougo, just enough that their shoulders brush past each other every couple of seconds. They stay like that for the rest of their walk, when they arrive at the school's entrance they all split up and go to their classes.

Heure can't focus. Everything his teacher says go's in one ear and out the other. His mind was so fixated on Sougo, that it was somewhat annoying. Time flowed so quickly in the classes, that it felt like he just got in the room but then he immediately needed to leave. Then, it was their break. Heure walks into the cafeteria, eyes darting around the area trying to find his friends. His eyes eventually land on Sougo, who's standing in one of the corners of the room. Heure go's to him and sends him a bright smile. "Hi Sougo!" He exclaims. Sougo turns his head and gives Heure his own smile. "Hi." Something suddenly clicks in Heure’s mind and he starts speaking. "How come you're just standing here?" Heure asks. Sougo quickly looks backs at the crowd of people. "I just can't see Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Ora anywhere. And well...I thought it would be embarrassing if I sat by myself." He says. Heure glances at the crowd aswell, but looks back at Sougo. "I can stand here with you, if you want." Heure says. Sougo smiles and answers. "I'd like that."

"So, why are we just watching them?" Ora turns her head back to Geiz and Tsukuyomi and answers. "Isnt it obvious? I need to see if Heure messes this up!" She ends her sentence with a small chuckle then goes back to looking at Sougo and Heure, who look to be having a conversation. Geiz scoffs. "Why do we have to be with you?" He asks. Ora groans. "Because Heure will probably mess up this up easier if he's alone with him!" Once again, Ora go's back to staring at the two of them. Tsukuyomi stares at Ora for a couple of seconds. "But didn't you encourage Heure to tell Sougo how he felt? Why do you want him to make a mistake?" Tsukuyomi asks, tilting her head slightly. Ora doesn't even bother turning her head back but still ansewers Tsukuyomi"s question. "Well, I wanted him to tell Tokiwa because I knew he would never tell him if I didn't encourage him. But I also wanted to see him mess things up." Geiz groans and leans against the wall. Tsukuyomi just stands next to Ora, and Ora continues to monitor the situation.

The day feels like it repeats itself. The classes feel the same to Heure, that even go's for the second break. Ora continues to watch Heure and Sougo during the second break aswell.

When the school day is over, Heure only takes a couple of steps outside the school's entrance before he hears his name be called. "Heure!" He turns his head and sees Sougo going towards him. Heure sends him a warm smile and stops walking. "Hi." Sougo says, a beaming smile plastered on his face. "Hi Sougo!" Heure exclaims. Sougo's beaming smile suddenly changes into a sheepish one, he turns his head away from Heure. “Is everything OK Sougo?" Heure asks. Sougo quickly turns his head back and opens his mouth, but closes it almost as fast as he opened it. Heure sends Sougo a confused look and Sougo begins speaking again. "I was just wondering if m-maybe you would l-like to hang out? At my place I-I mean..." Sougo quickly goes silent again. Heure feels his heart flutter at Sougo’s words. “Only if you want to! Well, you probably don’t w-want to...j-just forget I said anything!” Sougo says. Heure sends Sougo a wide smile and wraps his arms around him. “I’d really like to go to your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo, I finally uploaded chapter 5!! I know it took a while and I apologize for that. This took a while to put out because of a combination of a couple things, but it was mostly because of how busy I’ve been recently. The plan for the next chapter is just to have Heure be at the clock shop. So, I might be able to put in some cute moments! Also I’ll try to make chapter 6 the longest one yet! Thank you for reading this chapter and if you have any piece of criticism, feel free to comment it!


End file.
